emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7291/7292 (15th September 2015)
Plot Emma finds that Ross has been looking at depression websites on her laptop. Adam is annoyed about Vanessa walking out on Johnny. Ross tries to pretend that Finn was the one on the depression website but Emma knows it was him. He says that he wants to help Pete but Emma is unsure of his motives for doing so. Ross insists that he is only doing it as he would get the blame if Pete loses it and it is his fault that he is feeling depressed. Marlon is struggling to juggle everything now that he is a single father and Laurel is away. Adam's upset when Ashley brings up baptism for Johnny, and insists that Johnny will pull though meanwhile Leyla is shocked that Vanessa is going to work instead of being at Johnny's side. Diane tells Robert that Andy cannot yet afford a gravestone for Katie's grave, but he won't let her pay for it due to his pride. Debbie and Emma have another war of words in the street. Ross asks Finn to go for a drink that afternoon with Pete, but Finn says him that James has gone to see Nana Barton, as she has had a stroke. As Adam arrives at the hospital Dr Carr rushes into the NICU as Johnny's oxygen saturation has dropped and Dr Carr asks Adam to leave the room so they can work on Johnny. Emma sees Sarah's blood results have came back normal, but she changes them to look abnormal. Dr Carr explains to Adam that Johnny's oxygen saturation has dropped and they have given him antibiotics as they believe an infection caused the drop. Adam calls Ashley and asks him about baptizing Johnny quickly. Victoria is confused when Pearl says Vanessa isn't in work and Andy is furious to find an envelope full of cash from Robert to pay for Katie's headstone. Pearl and Victoria knock at Tug Ghyll but Vanessa doesn't answer. Adam phones Victoria to tell her the latest about Johnny so Victoria shouts through the letter box telling Vanessa that Johnny is getting worse and says her the worst mother ever. Dr Bailey calls Debbie into the surgery and informs her that Sarah's results have came back abnormal, so he has arranged and appointment at the hospital for that afternoon. Andy throws the money back in Roberts face but Robert insists he is only trying to help although Andy soon receives a call from Debbie about Sarah's results. Moira offers to drive Debbie to the hospital as Diane Sugden suggests to Marlon that he maybe let Carly become April's childminder as she is great with her. In the pub Finn and Pete wonder what Ross is up to as he sits in the caravan writing a suicide note on Pete's laptop. Victoria lets herself into Tug Ghyll with Leyla's keys and tries to talk sense into Vanessa and tells her about the baptism. Robert drives Andy to the hospital, but Andy's car breaks down on a country road while over at the pub Marlon offers Carly a job as April's childminder. Ross, Pete and Finn get drunk on pints and numerous shots and toast to Nana Barton, but Ross pours some of his shots into Pete's pint. At the hospital, Sarah has more blood taken but Debbie worries how she will break it to Sarah if she is ill again. Moira reassures Debbie that she is strong although she herself soon receives a text about Johnny's emergency baptism. Robert manages to fix the car however Andy gets a text saying that Debbie and Sarah have gone home. Emma takes drunk Finn home as Ross asks Pete what it was like burying him in a shallow grave. Vanessa and Victoria arrive at the hospital for the baptism and Adam talks about John to baby Johnny. Ross watches on as drunk Pete stumbles into the caravan, Ross goes in a places the gun into Pete's hand. Ross points the gun at Pete but he is interrupted by Debbie bringing Moira's car back and throws the backpack under the caravan. Debbie tells Ross about her worried about Sarah and they end up kissing. Ashley performs Johnny's baptism meanwhile Pete finds Ross' backpack with the gun inside. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *April Windsor - Amelia Spencer *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore Guest cast *Dr Carr - Grant Ibbs *Nurse Price - Lauryn Redding *Consultant - Sarah Douglas Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Outside seating area *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar, kitchen and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *The Grange - Patio *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors, NICU and consultants room 2 *Abbott Lane Surgery - Reception and Dr Bailey's office. *Vet's Surgery - Reception *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office *Butlers Farm Caravan - Interior and field *Unknown road *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room Notes *This double-length episode, was two episodes edited into one, broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Johnny Woodfield appears in this episode played by a lifelike jelly doll. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Extended episodes